The Girl of Life (Naruto Story)
by Maddie1209
Summary: This is a story about a girl's life in the ninja world where she lives in a couple of different places but really starts her life in The Hidden Leaf Village where she lives with her Uncle. This story also kind of follows the events like in the Naruto series. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Back in the day when a little boy named Kakashi Hatake was just 8 years old he had a little friend, although this little friend was just a baby. It was a little baby girl. It was the niece of one of the Legendary Sainien, Jirayia the Toad Sage. He had brought the little girl so he could show off his cute little niece though the girl's parents were nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi and his teammates, Obito and Rin questioned of where they could be so they decided to investigate.

Well after the teams little "investigation" they finally have up and finally asked where in the world the baby's parents were. Minato and Jiraiya just looked at each other and chucked. Minato then said "There not from around here, they don't live in the ninja world." the three kids were confused, how could anyone live in a place without ninjas? Then Kishina smiled as she held the baby and simply said "Her parents are from a different village where there isn't any violence or ninjas." The kids had their little awe session, and Rin started staring over the baby. Kushina noticed Rin looking over and asked her if she would like to hold the baby, with a nod in response Rin held out her arms as Kishina placed the baby in them.

As soon as Rin held the baby, Kakashi and Obito quickly gathered around to see the new baby. Obito looked up at Jirayia and said "Umm what's her name? You haven't told is yet!" Jirayia smiled "Oh yes that's right! I suppose I should tell you that. Her name is Mizuki Faith Ketchum! And she will grow up to be an awesome ninja!" Kakashi then spoke up "Well how is she supposed to be a ninja of her village doesn't have ninja in them?" then Jirayia said "Well she will come and live with me at the Leaf Village!" Then Mizuki opened her eyes and started squealing and laughing. Then the two girls had their aww session while Mizuki was just grinning at everyone.

Obito elbowed Kakashi "What do you think of the baby? She's soo little looking and she has tiny fingers!" Kakashi rolled his eyes at his teammate and replied "well knowing Jirayia he'll probably make us babysit Mizuki." Just as they thought about it they could imagine all the "fun" that they would be having.


	2. Chapter 2

As night time settled in the Leaf Village Jirayia had asked Minato's team to watch Mizuki while the rest of them went out for some drinks. Of course Kakashi was right; he knew that sooner or later Jirayia would ask them to baby sit. Though tonight it would just be Kakashi and Obito watching Mizuki because Rin had to go off and do earns. So there was Kakashi, Obito, and Mizuki just sitting there staring at each other. This would be a night those two boys would never forget.

Jirayia, Minato, and Kushina came in around midnight so the boys could go home and when they walked in there on the living floor was the boys and Mizuki passed out sleeping. Mizuki was right in between Kakashi and Obito. Kushina walked over to them and covered them up and walked back over to Minato. Then Jirayia said "I'll just let Kakashi and Obito sleep here tonight, you two should get home and get some sleep you guys have a big day tomorrow at your doctors appointment." Minato smiled and grabbed Kushina's hand and headed for the door. They said their goodbyes and were on their way home. Jirayia smiled at the sleeping children and walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe the mess he saw before his eyes. There was baby food all over everything, dirty baby dippers in the corner of the kitchen, and spilt milk on the floor. Jirayia then slapped his forehead, he should of told them how to take care of a baby. He got a mop and started cleaning.

Weeks have went by and Kakashi and Obito always made sure to visit Mizuki every single day no matter what. The boys had really started getting attached to Mizuki after the night they baby sited her, but one day whole they were visiting Minato and Kushina said they had something very important to share. They both had grins that reached from ear to ear and Kushina finally spoke up and said that they were having a baby.  
Everyone started screaming and cheering and clapping while Mizuki was clapping her hands and laughing. Then for the first time Mizuki had said something she said "Uncle Jirayia! Kakashi Copy! Obito Lolly! Uncle Minato! Auntie Kushina! Rinnylen!" Everyone gasped at the fact that Mizuki had said so much words for such a young age to be talking like that. Though it didn't bother Jirayia at all it just made him know more for sure that his niece was gonna truly do something amazing when she got older. While Jirayia was thinking about that everyone else was started clapping and telling Mizuki good job and complementing her.

While everyone was laughing and talking Mizuki ran up to Kakashi and Obito and yelled "Huggy!" The two boys just looked at each other confused and Minato started chuckling and said "Well listen to the little girl she wants a Huggy so give the girl a Huggy!"Knowing that they were defeated the boys both bended over and gave Mizuki a hug. Kushina and Rin had anther aww session while the cuteness was before their eyes.  
Life was going good for everyone in the village. All the people on the village were happy, there was no trouble in missions, and all the stores were making excellent profit. It seemed like there couldn't be anything that could stop the happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document

Winter had fit made its way to the Leaf Village and Christmas was coming up. Everyone was meeting up because Jirayia had something to tell them all. So Minato, Kishina, Rin, and the boys made their way over to Jirayia's place.

When they all arrived Mizuki was crawling all over the floor and Jirayia was just sitting on the couch smiling at her. Then Jirayia spoke up "well everyone as you know Christmas is coming soon and everyone wants to be with their family on that day. So I have to take Mizuki back to her parents tomorrow so they all can share their first Christmas together. That is why we're all here today so we can say goodbye to Mizuki." Then Obito spoke up "But when will we see her again? It just wont be the same without Mizuki around." Minato then said "You'll see her again Obito you'll just have to wait because she has family to." Obito just sighed and made a pouty face.

Rin then questioned "When do you think will be the next time we see her Master Jirayia?" Jirayia sat there and thought for a minute then said "Well I would say umm she'll be back when she's about five, that way she will be able to start going to the ninja academy and get a team and all that fun stuff." Kushina then spoke up and said "Oh yes that's right Naruto and Mizuki will be going to school together."  
While everyone else was talking Kakashi just sat there on the couch watching Mizuki rolling around on the floor while laughing like she usually does. Obito came over and sat down beside Kakashi and leaned over to his ear and said "We should get Mizuki a present tomorrow since she'll be leaving and we can have our own little Christmas presentfor her." Kakashi pushed Obito off his ear and said "I was thinking the same thing. After we leave here meet me at the store so we can decide what to get her." Obito smiled and said "Alright sounds good to me we'll get the best gift for her!" Kakashi then punched Obito, of course Obito yelled ouch and Kakashi said "Don't scream Obito you don't want anyone knowing do you?" Obito then responded "Oh yea ha ha Sorry about that"

So then the time came for Mizuki and Jirayia to leave and go back to Mizuki's family. They all gathered at the Leaf Village gates. Minato and Kushina said their goodbyes to Mizuki and gave her a little toy frog to play and chew on. Rin smiled at Mizuki and gave her a great big hug, and sat her down and patted her head. Then it was Kakashi and Obito's turn to say their goodbyes. They both moved forward and took turns hugging Mizuki. Kakashi made sure to put Mizuki down nice and easy and then Obito and Kakashi held out a little box for her.  
When Mizuki saw the box her eyes got all big and round and she started yelling "Present! Present!" Obito held out the box and opened it to reveal a little charm bracelt. The two boys started blushing when they heard everyone have an aww session and then Obito spoke up and said "What?! We didn't want Mizuki to leave without something from us!" Kakashi shook his head and took the bracelt out from the box and bended dwon and wrapped the bracelt around Mizuki's little wrist. Then Kakashi said "Look Mizuki it has a bit of everyone on your bracelt. Here's a lollypop for Obito, a frog for Minato sensie, a for for Kushina sensie, a cross for Rin, and last but not least a lighting bolt fo me." Mizuki looked up and smiled at Kakashi and Obito and said "Thank you silly boys!" as she said that she stood up and started running and laughing. Everyone was so amzed that she started walking well running at such a small age. Jirayia smiled and said "Come on Mizuki its time to go." "Ok Uncle Ji Ji. Bye everyone I Love You All!" Mizuki blew everyone kisses as she waved goodbye.

*3 Years Later*  
It was another normal day in the Sand Village, a little girl with brown curly hair and big brown eyes made her way inside the house she lived at. Then as she would enter there would be an elder woman and a boy with red hair that would tell her goodmorning. The red headed boy was about 16 years old. The girl would run up and leap onto the boy's lap andstart giggling and laughing. Thenthe boy would fall down on the floor and start laughing to. "Sasori! Sasori!" the little girl would scream, "What? What?"the boy named Sasori replied."What are we going to do today?" Sasori sat there and thought for a minute "hmm lets see umm well me and Granny were going to practice fighting with our puppets would you like to watch?" the little girl's face lit up "Yes oh yes i would love to!" Sasori smiled at the girl "Alright then its decided lets go out to the backyard."So Sasori and the girl got off of the floorand headed out back to the backyard to start the practice.

here...


End file.
